mark of Athena reunion
by RinGrayson00
Summary: my own version of the percabeth reunion. be warned, i have terrible spelling in some parts. percabeth (obv) and jealous jason! i love jason, but i really like the idea of percy being a little dense with his awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1 (the reunion)

Percy:

It had been too long. Percy had finished his quest and gained respect throughout camp Jupiter; not that he needed it. Percy only wanted to go home, his real home- Camp half blood. He missed it so much it hurt; now that he had his memory back he remembered all the reasons that it was his favourite place on earth. He missed pulling pranks with the strolls, feeding blackjack sugar cubes and teaching sword fighting to the campers. he missed the strawberry smell he would wake up to and the blue food that would appear magically on his plate. He remembered small things, like how people clapped him on the back and looked up to him. He didn't notice, but he knew it was there.

Most importantly he missed Annabeth. The one person that he loved the most, but not as much as his mum. Her laugh, smile, eyes and kisses. Annabeth was what made him home sick, he missed her beyond compere. Annabeth meant everything to him. It hurt to think about her, knowing that she was not by his side.

The roman camp was a home, but never the right home. He liked the idea of growing old and living a peaceful life, but not hear. The romans where too strike and stubborn, and Percy definitely didn't suit that category.

That morning was the day his pain and hidden suffering would stop. He had been informed that the Greeks would arrive soon; it was his job to keep the peace. Rayna had proudly chosen him as praetor, but he wasn't fond. Yes, he had too, but the long purple dress was just embarrassing. Another reason he hopped his family would arrive soon.

That's when he heard it. The sound of the ship being spotted in the distance.

Percy ran as fast as he could to the city, handing over Riptide to the god of boundaries on the way.

He wasn't the first there; romans lined the streets, looking up at the base of the ship, slowly lowering towards them.

Annabeth!

The ship was to marvel at; celestial bronze lined the shell of the ship and shined in the sun. But Percy wasn't interested In that, he was more worried at the sudden stop. The distance between them staying still.

Annabeth!

Percy's heart was racing, what was wrong?

Just then Rayna came beside him with her dogs. Hazel and frank close behind.

"if this ends badly, it is your life on the line" Rayna repeated again for the tenth time that day.

"I know" Percy replied.

"Percy Jackson, I might be praetor of Rome but I cannot hold back the whole roman league"

"Rayna, it will be fine. .. I know what I'm doing! " Percy said, standing straight for emphasis.

"Percy, romans don't take lightly too this sort of thing!" hazel argued, standing behind his left.

"Perc, you are 100% that this will work?" questioned frank.

"guys..." he started, but was interrupted by the worried voice of Hazel once again.

" 110%?"

"Yes, guys I promise nothing will happen, you trust me don't you?" Percy beckoned.

"Of course we do, we just don't what anything to happen to you! We might not know you long but you're still considered family!" hazel told him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek.

Percy didn't reply, he was too concentrated on the long rope ladder that had just been flung over the ship deck.

Annabeth!

Rayna positioned herself next to Percy, with both hazel and frank posting as body guards behind him.

The first person to be seen was a blond boy wearing a purple toga like Percy's. Murmuring lingered over the crowd of gathered romans as he slid down to the bottom of the ladder with a smug look on his face. Percy could instantly tell he was roman, the way he cared himself and how his arms held firmly by his side, and his sky blue eyes showed a natural leader. It was clear that this was the Jason that everyone considered the roman Percy.

The next person to come down was a Girl with kaleidoscope eyes and brown hair. she came with confidence and her head high. Standing beside Jason, her stern face showed she was not just a pretty face.

The Crowd opened up, letting them walk towards the two praetors. Mummers died down and the two teenagers pulled to a halt in front of them.

But Percy was still fixed on the swaying rope ladder.

Annabeth?

" ... And this is Percy Jackson, also praetor of Rome." Rayna finished, snapping Percy out of his trance.

"Jason Grace... former praetor of Rome and Piper McLane." Percy picked up how Jason spoke the words 'former' in disgust, but didn't dwell. Where was Annabeth?

"Welcome to camp Jupiter" Rayna replied, shaking hands with both Jason and Piper. Percy obliged to the same, putting out his hand to piper to shake. then Jason, that replied with a firm and crushing shack. Somehow... Percy got the feeling Jason did not appreciate Percy's help.

Finally the patients were killing him.

"Where's Annabeth?" he asked. Only to be shown by pipers face flashing a joyful colour, to a sympathetic smile.

"She's In her cabin" piper said with a steady voice.

Jason eyed Percy up, wondering what he would do.

Percy didn't care, he was sick of playing formal, he was crumbling away. He had completed a quest, defeated an invasion and took on the job of praetor. He was sick of it. He was only human, well half human, but he still wasn't a machine, he had emotions and feelings and a favourite band and worst colour combination. He was surprised he hadn't broken yet.

"Jason grace, son of Jupiter, I Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, hand back the roll, praetor of Rome, to you." with that, Percy stripped of his purple dress, feeling lucky he had a camp Jupiter t-shirt and Jeans underneath, and ran for the ladder.

Shouts and arguments burst from the crowds, as he climbed higher to his one and only love. The girl he would die for, and give up immortality for. Rayna's commanding voice tried to soften the crowd, but it was no use. Percy imagined Octavian; his favourite little roman, shouting through the commotion, ' I told you so, told. You. So!'. Did Percy care? NO!

He jumped of the ladder, onto the deck of the ship, searching frantically for a door below deck.

Annabeth!

Annabeth!

Annabeth!

He charged towards a door at the far side, flying down the stairs on the other side. He didn't know how, but he could tell she was down there. He turned the corner and speed-walked down the corridor, doors on either side.

Suddenly he stopped; soft sobbing was coming from the door. He leaned for the handle and pushed the door open, enough to see the dark room. There were four walls completely bare, a single bed pushed up against the wall, and a desk of draws loaded with papers.

There was a body sized lump under the covers, sobbing and catching their breath.

Un-noticed, Percy opened the door and stepped inside, resealing the door and creeping towards the bed.

He slowly lifted the covers, enough to see the tangled and frustrated blond hair, he loved so much. All he did was steer, taking in the reality, she was there, in front of him, and that was all that mattered.

"Wise girl?" he whispered.

She chocked down a sob and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes where blood shot and had large black sacks underneath them. Her lips where chapped and Bruised. But what shocked Percy the most, was how pail she was. It was as if she was a ghost.

Percy pulled the covers further up, so he could climb in behind her, lowering it back over both of them. Her body was cold and shaking. Percy stroked her thin, bony arms for comfort. Nuzzling his nose in her lemon scented hair. He really had missed her.

"Percy?" asked a small and timid voice.

"I'm hear" he replied, because it was all he was sure of right then.

"Are you?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yes, I am"

Annabeth turned around to look at him once again. Worry lines where strong and deep.

"I missed you seaweed brain" she said, her voice cracking at the use of his nickname.

"I missed you too, wise girl"

Just then, Annabeth started to cry again, leaning into his chest that slowly because damp with her tears.

He held her tight, just in case Hera decided to make a final bow. Annabeth seemed to have the same idea.

Her voice was horse and Percy hated how he was the cause of this. He couldn't blame the romans, they needed help and that's what he does. He couldn't point to Hera, she was just doing what she thought was right, but it doesn't mean she WAS right. It was him, him and only him. He had caused this and he wouldn't let it down. As the love of his life Cried helplessly in his arms, the guilt soaked in. He wasn't a hero, if he couldn't even save his own love from her hart, he was a failure.

They stayed like that for some time, no one came. Listening to each other's breath, was the most comforting thing in the world. Not knowing how long it was. The room became to mix with the smell of lemon and seaweed, much to their liking.

Soon after they had both stopped crying, Percy decided to speak.

"Annabeth, I am so so sorry, this is all my fault. I don't expect you to forgive me but I will always love you!" he whispered, staring her straight in the eyes. But she didn't respond. So he kept going.

"When I woke up at the wolf house, I had no idea what was happening, I was like a really dumb seaweed brain times a thousand! I didn't know a lot. My age, family, home. I was hopeless. But I did know my name, Percy Jackson and one other… Annabeth chase. But nothing else. so when I was promised answers, it was the best gift in the world. I would never have the hope to keep going, if I didn't know that I would find you. I really did need my wise girl!" he sighed, looking down in shame. Why should she forgive him? Why should she take him back?

Silence followed, as Annabeth herself started to cry. But to the relief of Percy, she spoke.

"Percy you are the bravest, strongest and loyal person I know, why on Olympus would I leave you? I'm a daughter of Athena remember! "

A playful smile misted over her face as she said that, he really was a seaweed brain. Correction, her seaweed brain.

Percy just looked her in the eye, speechless. Slowly he wiped away her tears with his fingers and brushed her hair away.

Annabeth become more anxious as her lost, now found boyfriend played with her hair.

With a huff she wined, "for god's sake, just kiss me already! "

And just like that, Mr Jackson leaned in and felt the soft lips of his amazing girlfriend once again.

The world stopped, nothing else mattered. They were together.

Sadly, never noticed Leo, hiding in the door way with a camera; filming the whole thing. The fire user didn't mind that he would probably get owls set on him or Riptide to his throat, because the strolls paid well.


	2. AU (important)

hi!  
so i was wondering is anyone would like this to become a multi chapter bunch of random one shots!

it would probably update very randomly but i think it would be fun to try!

comment if you would like more one shots or maybe just story ideas in general!

thanks for your time and please comment what you think!

PS - I would also like to thank the people that commented about the error that was on the first chapter, I wasn't really sure what happened but I think I managed to fix it, so extremely sorry for that!

till next time!

bye


End file.
